In wireless communication, multiple wireless repeaters usually operate between a base station and a mobile phone to expand signal coverage. However, since the same frequency is used to carry signals between multiple wireless repeaters and the base station, carrier interference between the repeaters arises, which greatly reduces the efficiency of the system.